Azul do Caribe
by Bestofrafa
Summary: Durante a quarta temporada, na caçada de Jenny atrás do La Grenouille. Jenny esta cada vez mais obcecada com La Grenouille e ela vai atrás dele em Paris com Kort, e Gibbs tenta ajudar-la. Reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora: **Bestofrafa

**Categoria: **NCIS

**Classificação: **M, sexo, um pouco de violência.

**Gênero: **Romance, Drama, Crime e Familia.

**Shipper: **Jenny/Gibbs e levemente Jenny/Kort (2º capítulo)

**Resumo: **Durante a quarta temporada, na caçada de Jenny atrás do La Grenouille. Jenny esta cada vez mais obcecada com La Grenouille indo até Paris com Kort, e Gibbs tenta ajudar-la.

**Azul do Caribe**

**Capitulo 1**

Jenny estava sentada em sua sala, na agencia, olhando irritada para os relatórios em cima de sua mesa. Não conseguia se concentrar no trabalho, tudo que conseguia pensar era em La Grenouille e nas mil formas de se vingar dele. Jenny afastou os relatórios e se recostou na cadeira, tirando os óculos e apertando a ponte do nariz, antes de olhar para o retrato de seu pai.

Havia semanas em que não conseguia dormir direito, sonhando com a noite em que ela andava pelos corredores de sua casa em Georgetown indo até o escritório de seu pai. Muitas vezes, ela o encontrava morto, com a arma na mão e La Grenouille, aka Rene Benoit estava ajoelhado ao lado do corpo e sorria para Jenny, que parava a porta, assustada. Outras vezes, ela abria a porta e apenas encontrava um sapo, ali no meio do carpete elegante do escritório.

Mesmo com DiNozzo trabalhando sobre disfarce, eles estavam muito longe de chegarem ao negociador de armas. Sempre que ela pensava que iria colocar as mãos nele, ele escapulia.

"La Grenouille, onde está você?" Ela se perguntou. Foi quando Gibbs entrou sem bater na porta, fechando-a atrás de si e indo até Jenny, com um relatório.

"Agente Gibbs, quantas vezes vou ter que pedir para você não entrar sem ser convidado?" A ruiva perguntou irritada, se endireitando na cadeira e cruzando as pernas.

"Preciso que você assine isso para mim." Ele disse, jogando o relatório em cima da mesa. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e ela suspirou, colocando os óculos e pegando o relatório. Gibbs contornou a mesa, parando bem atrás de Jenny, quase a prensando entre a cadeira e ele, fazendo um arrepio correr o corpo dela. Jenny terminou de assinar o papel e se virou lentamente na cadeira, os olhos faiscando.

"Agente Gibbs?"

"Você esta deixando o cabelo crescer." Ele tocou as mechas ruivo-alouradas que estavam na altura dos ombros e ela revirou os olhos.

"Não me enrole agente Gibbs, o que você quer?"

Gibbs se inclinou para frente, colocando ambas as mãos na cadeira, deixando seu rosto a apenas alguns centímetros do rosto de Jenny. Jenny sentiu sua respiração, em um misto de café e Bourbon, mas não se intimidou e sustentou seu olhar, duro.

"Eu quero saber que missão que você deu ao DiNozzo?"

"Isso, agente Gibbs, é algo secreto que não é da sua conta!"

Gibbs balançou a cabeça, e disse irônico:

"É claro que é da minha conta Jen! DiNozzo é meu agente, sou o chefe dele e preciso saber o que ele faz que esta sempre chegando atrasado quando temos um caso!"

"E eu sou a sua chefa, agente Gibbs. Se o problema é o atraso, vou conversar com ele!"

"Esse não é o problema!" Ele exclamou, aumentando o tom de voz, seu rosto ficando vermelho de raiva. Ele lhe apontou um dedo: "Você esta usando seu posto de diretora para conseguir o que quer, usando a todos!"

Jenny agarrou seu pulso com força, trazendo-o para mais perto, seus narizes se tocando, seus olhos brilhando de raiva, a voz venenosa:

"Não se atreva a criticar a forma como eu dirijo essa agencia, agente Gibbs!" E ela o empurrou, levantando-se e indo até seu armário de bebidas, pegando uma taça e servindo-se de Bourbon.

Gibbs caminhou até ela, os olhos azuis gelados e a empurrou com seu corpo no armário de bebidas e a beijou. Ela se assustou, quase derrubando sua taça. Ele beijava-a com força e por um momento ela retribui, beijando-o de forma feroz, usando a mão livre para puxar seus cabelos prateados, enquanto ele partia os lábios para dar entrada à língua dela e logo suas línguas começavam a batalhar por dominância, ambos os lábios manchados de batom vermelho e Gibbs mordeu de leve o lábio inferior dela, descendo sua boca até seu pescoço e depositando beijos ali, fazendo-a gemer e enterrar sua cabeça em seu ombro.

Gibbs corria suas mãos por seus cabelos ruivos e perfumados, e indo até a parte da frente de sua blusa, acariciando seus seios por cima do tecido, fazendo Jenny arranhar seu pescoço e suas costas, ambos arrepiados e ele desceu sua mão até a barra de sua saia, tocando suas coxas.

Jenny abriu os olhos, verdes e largos e ela o empurrou para longe dele, se recompondo, sentindo-se irritada e envergonhada pelo que eles estavam fazendo ali, o escritório. Gibbs limpou o canto da boca onde havia marca de batom e a olhou, parecendo decepcionado, por traz dos olhos azuis.

"Eu disse uma vez e volto a repetir Jethro." Ela disse, chamando-o pelo nome. "Não haverá nada entre nós fora do trabalho."

"Você tem certeza disso, Jen?" Ele perguntou, ainda fitando-a de forma intensa e decepcionada e Jen sentiu vergonha novamente, mas por estar decepcionando tanto o homem que estava na sua frente. Ela sustentou o olhar.

"Tenho Jethro. É a minha palavra final." Ela respondeu, com o coração batendo forte.

Gibbs se dirigiu para a porta e disse, com amargamente:

"Você mudou Jenny."

E ele bateu a porta ao sair, com força. Jenny soltou a respiração que não sabia que estava prendendo até aquele momento tentando não pensar no que sua vida estava se tornando e se dirigiu até ao seu computador e abriu o email que acabara de chegar, de Trent Kort, dizendo que se ela quisesse encontrar o La Grenouille, ele estaria em Paris na próxima semana em uma reunião. Jenny sorriu, tomando um gole da bebida e fitando o céu azul caribenho por trás da enorme janela, tornar-se laranja e avermelhado.

_Assim o mundo vai e volta_

_Com tudo que você sempre conheceu._

_Dizem que o céu lá no alto_

_É (da cor) azul do caribe_

_TBC_

_O que acharam? Me digam se_

_gostaram ou não :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Azul do Caribe**

**Capítulo 2**

Jenny Shepard estava em um vôo internacional rumo para Paris. Sentia-se ansiosa para aterrissar. Não só porque a cidade da Luz guardava varias lembranças suas e de Gibbs, como também o fato de que lá, estaria bem próxima de capturar La Grenouille. A aeromoça passou e lhe entregou uma taça de champagne e Jenny, agradeceu em francês. Logo após uma reunião que tivera em uma agencia na Inglaterra, Jenny conseguira enrolar seus seguranças e tomara um vôo para Paris, aonde ela iria se encontrar com Trent Kort da CIA, e ele lhe daria as informações necessárias. E dessa vez, ele prometera que seriam melhores do que a última que lhe dera. Ela mexia sem parar na alça de sua nécessaire.

Jenny aterrissou e ao invés de ir a um hotel, ela foi para um antigo apartamento que ela e Gibbs usaram durante uma missão na Europa. Ninguém conseguiria rastrear seu lugar, assim ela esperava. Ela empurrou as mala até a frente do prédio e entrou, usando as escadas pois eram um prédio antigo e sem elevador. Abrindo a porta e vendo que tudo estava como há 8 anos atrás, ela sorriu, indo até o único quarto que havia ali e abrindo a mala. Ela estava separando suas roupas, quando o celular vibrou.

"Shepard."

"Chérie." Jenny sentiu um arrepio de excitação percorrer seu corpo ao ouvir a voz do homem da CIA. Logo teria suas informações. "Anote esse endereço para nos encontrarmos em uma hora."

"Certo, Kort. Mas espero que essas informações me levem a algum lugar dessa vez." Ela disse, friamente. O homem rio, com seu sotaque britânico.

"Vai sim. E Chérie? Não esqueça de se disfarçar."

Uma hora depois, Jenny se analisava na frente do espelho, dando os últimos retoques na maquiagem. Ela usava uma peruca Chanel preta, um sobretudo bege, com jeans e seus sapatos de salto preto. De longe não seria reconhecida, caso estivesse sendo vigiada. Ela desligou seu celular e o deixou, levando apenas as chaves.

Ao chegar ao parque perto da torre Eiffel, já quase à noite, ela viu Trent Kort sentado em um banco, segurando dois copos de café, observando a paisagem. Jenny se aproximou dele e sentou-se, fingindo um sorriso, enquanto ele lhe beijava na bochecha e lhe entregava o copo de café, sussurrando:

"Há alguns agentes da CIA por aqui, então desempenhe seu papel." E então ele acrescentou em um volume normal: "Chérie."

Jenny tomou um gole do café e então beijou Kort nos lábios. Apenas um selinho e ela olhou com o canto do olho para uma arvore a dois metros Dalí, onde havia um homem de preto, que fingia tirar fotos da torre Eiffel, mas era da CIA.

"Obrigada." Ela agradeceu. Os dois tomavam seus cafés e o homem passou um braço pelos ombros dela e Jenny encostou sua cabeça em seu ombro, as mechas negras caindo por cima.

"E então, o que você quer me dizer sobre La Grenouille?" Ela perguntou, em voz baixa, fingindo apreciar algumas crianças que corriam ali. Kort acariciou seus cabelos negros, enquanto tomava mais um gole do café.

"Rene Benoit está aqui em uma reunião." Jenny se virou para ele, irritada, mas lembrou que estava sendo vigiada e então sorriu novamente, de forma sedutora, puxando o rosto dele para o dela, seus lábios tocando os dele e então ficando apenas alguns milímetros um do outro, a peruca criando uma cortina para eles. Ela então disse em voz baixa, em seus lábios:

"Isso eu já sei Kort. Eu quero saber o próximo passo dele. Eu preciso pegar-lo!"

"Calma Chérie." Jenny levou uma de suas mãos até a coxa dele, coberto pelo jeans e o apertou com força, ainda sorrindo. Kort ergueu uma sobrancelha, levemente surpreso e desceu seus lábios até o pescoço dela, sussurrando:

"Ele estará em Washington daqui a uma semana, para se encontrar com alguns comerciantes de armas russos." Ele então chupou o local de seu pescoço, arrancando um gemido involuntário de Jenny, que fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar nas informações. Kort sorriu de lado e depositou um beijo na marca que deixara, enquanto continuava:

"Ele provavelmente estará disfarçado porque sabe que esta sendo caçado." Ele subiu desceu suas mãos até a cintura dela, trazendo-a para cima de suas pernas e apertando-a. Jenny olhou discretamente para os lados, mas viu que não havia mais ninguém ali no parque, a não ser o homem de preto, que agora ouvia musica. Ela então levou suas mãos até o peito dele, deixando-as ali encarando os olhos castanhos com os seus verdes. Ela o beijou novamente e disse:

"Ele só não sabe por quem esta sendo caçado." E ela saiu de cima dele, lhe lançando um sorriso, antes de ajeitar a peruca e ir embora.

No caminho para o apartamento Jenny tentava pensar em uma emboscada para pegar Rene Benoit em Washington. Varias pessoas caminhavam pelas ruas quando ela ouviu alguém chamar-la:

"JEN!" Ela virou o rosto para o lado e tentou não parecer nervosa. Jethro estava há alguns metros dela, tentando passar pelas pessoas que estavam ali, cheias de sacolas. Jenny continuou andando, agora mais rápido, na esperança que ele percebesse que havia confundido ela com outra pessoa.

Quando ela alcançou a fachada do apartamento, Gibbs também alcançou-a e segurou seu pulso com fora, fazendo-a se virar para ele. Gibbs estava em um misto de surpresa, preocupação e irritação.

"Jen." Ele disse novamente.

"Jethro. Como me achou? Ou melhor, o que você esta fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou, encarando os olhos azuis, irritada, enquanto soltava seu pulso da mão dele.

"Depois que seus seguranças ligaram de Londres dizendo que você havia sumido, rastreamos seu cartão de crédito e seu celular. E como não encontramos nenhum registro de Jennifer Shepard nos hotéis, imaginei que você estaria aqui." Ele fez um gesto para o apartamento. Jenny o encarou por alguns segundos, surpresa por ele ter vindo atrás dela em Paris e sentiu um aperto no peito, ao ver que ele ainda se importava com ela. Ela então fez um sinal com a mão para ele seguir-la.

Ao chegarem até o apartamento, os dois beberam o Bourbon que estava lá, em silencio e Jenny foi até o guarda roupa, tirando um robe rosa e colocando-o em cima da cama, enquanto tirava o sobretudo, ciente de que Gibbs estava parado, na porta, observando-a, mas o álcool estava fazendo efeito em seu cérebro. Ela então despiu o blusão branco e o jeans e então, tirou a peruca, deixando os cabelos ruivos caírem pelos ombros e tirou o sutiã preto, corando. Gibbs admirou as costas nuas dela, lutando para não ir até ela e abraçar-la. Não tinha como negar que ele não sentia mais nada por ela, apesar dos 8 anos desde Paris. Ela vestiu o robe e se virou para ele, sorrindo, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Viu alguma coisa que você gostou?" Gibbs fez um aceno com a cabeça, também sorrindo, a mente ficando nebulosa por causa da bebida:

"Eu não sei, Jen, me diga." Ele caminhou até ela, ficando colado ao seu corpo e sua mão escorregou até sua coxa nua, acariciando a cicatriz de bala que havia ali. A bala que ele mesmo havia retirado dela em Servia. Jenny fechou os olhos, encostando a testa no ombro dele, suas mãos agarrando-o pelos ombros para se sustentar. Jehtro continuou passando seus dedos pela cicatriz, sentindo a maciez da pele dela, enquanto Jenny gemia e dizia:

"Você não precisava me seguir até aqui. Eu estou bem..."

"Você tem seguranças por um motivo Jen. Você já foi seqüestrada uma vez." Ele sussurrou, subindo uma mão até o rosto dela e erguendo-o para fitar-la. "O que te trouxe para Paris?"

"Nostalgia talvez." Ela mentiu, encostando seus lábios aos dele e o beijando-o lentamente. Gibbs retribui o beijo, levando as mãos até os ombros dela e escorregando o robe até o chão, sentindo a pele nua e perfumada dela, enquanto ela desabotoava sua camisa, seus dedos trêmulos de excitação e Gibbs sorriu através do beijo, ajudando-a a desabotoar-la e a jogar em um canto. Gibbs desceu seus lábios para o canto da boca dela e então para o pescoço e parou ali, surpreso:

"Jen, que marca é essa no seu pescoço?" Ela tocou inconscientemente a maca por cima da mão dele. _Maldito Kort!_

"Você sabe muito bem o que é. E minha vida pessoal não é da sua conta, agente Gibbs!" Jenny disse irritada, puxando-o de volta para ela e beijando-o novamente.

Gibbs, sentindo o álcool deixar-lo confuso e também querendo continuar o que estavam fazendo, retribuiu o beijo com força, e então seus lábios desceram até seus seios, beijando um de cada vez e Jenny sentia seu rosto vermelho de raiva e ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se excitada, arrepios percorrendo seu corpo. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos enquanto arranhava-o de leve no peito.

Quando Jenny olhou para baixo e viu seus olhos desviarem a atenção de seu seio e a fitarem, embora nevoados pelo Bourbon, mostrando a preocupação e a paixão que ainda sentia por ela, apesar da raiva. Ela se inclinou e o beijou, demonstrando toda a paixão que sentia por ele e o compromisso de vingar seu pai. Sua vida estava uma bagunça e ela queria que eles pudessem pelo menos reviver uma das noites de Paris porque depois, não haveria mais oportunidades. Ela então foi desabotoando sua calça abaixando-a com a cueca e tocando seu membro com delicadeza, fazendo-o gemer seu nome.

Gibbs desceu sua mão até sua cintura, escorregando sua lingerie preta e a encarou, afastando alguns fios de cabelos ruivos de sua testa, beijando-a antes de pegar Jenny no colo e carregando-a para a cama. Ela o olhou fundo nos olhos:

"Você sabe que amanhã não vamos nos lembrar disso, não sabe?" Ela perguntou, sabendo que teria que acordar antes dele, arrependendo-se do que estavam prestes a fazer. Gibbs suspirou, tocando seu rosto e descendo por seus ombros, costelas até sua coxa, acariciando-a, ambos bêbados.

"Eu sei Jen. Nada aconteceu." Eles se fitaram por um momento, antes dele penetrar-la e os dois gemeram, enquanto se moviam juntos com as mãos entrelaçadas, os olhos azuis encarando os verdes até chegarem ao clímax, dizendo 'Eu te amo', cientes de que não se lembrariam de nada após a bebedeira toda, a janela do quarto aberta, mostrando a torre Eiffel iluminada.

_... Se todo homem disser tudo que puder,_

_Se todo homem for sincero,_

_Eu acredito que o céu acima_

_É (da cor) azul do caribe_

**TBC**

**E então? Reviews :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Azul do Caribe**

**Capítulo 3**

O céu estava ficando escuro com nuvens carregadas e o vento batia com força nos cabelos de Jenny, lançando-os em seu rosto, mas ela não se importava em afastar-los. Dera tudo errado. O homem que supostamente deveria estar se encontrando com La Grenouille era um farsante e Rene não estava negociando com nenhum russo em Washington. Não pelo que Jenny soubera.

Jenny andou furiosa em direção a um dos vários containeres que havia ali, ciente de que Gibbs e sua equipe a seguiam com o olhar. Quando se aproximou de um deles, ela o esmurrou com raiva, ignorando a dor que o impacto causara em seu punho. Mais uma vez, ela havia conduzido a equipe ao nada, sem uma explicação plausível. O que diria a SecNav?

"Diretora?" Jenny se virou e viu Ziva parada atrás dela, com um olhar preocupado. Jenny se recompôs, colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha. "Não há nada aqui."

"Eu sei Ziva. Vamos retornar a agencia." As duas trocaram um profundo olhar, antes de irem em direção aos outros, que se dirigiam a seus carros.

Jenny se dirigia ao carro com seu motorista, passando por Gibbs, que ia para seu próprio carro e os dois se encaravam indo para seus próprios caminhos. Gibbs desceu seus olhos azuis até os verdes dela, indo para seus lábios que formavam uma fina linha rígida e, vendo seu batom vermelho, teve flashbacks na noite que tiveram em Paris, bêbados, há duas semanas.

Braços nus se agarravam a suas costas, o suor fazendo ambos os corpos escorregadios enquanto ele a penetrava, seios prensando-se ao seu peito e os lábios femininos quase sem o vestígio do batom vermelho. Jenny levou a mão inconsciente ao seu quadril onde a marca dos dedos de Gibbs ainda estavam lá, querendo sobrepor à marca que Kort havia deixado em seu pescoço, seu coração batendo forte. Nenhum deles havia falado sobre o que havia acontecido, ela acordado antes dele e cada um seguindo sua vida de volta a Washington. Gibbs foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar e entrar no seu carro, logo seguido por ela.

Jenny estava agachada perto da mesa de seu escritório, as cortinas fechadas e a única luz vinha do abajur, lançando sombras no rosto dela. Usava as mesmas roupas que tinha ido trabalhar e tinha os cabelos despenteados e os olhos vermelhos de todo o choro de raiva e frustração pelo fiasco da operação. Tinha em mãos sua SIG e algumas fotos antigas. Fotos de sua infância com seu pai, que passara nesta casa, ou em países que ele ia a trabalho e ela o acompanhava, os dois sempre juntos, rindo ou ela em seu colo. Fotos de momentos felizes que acabaram enquanto ela ainda era jovem. E então tinham as fotos de momentos na Europa, entre ela e Gibbs. Momentos íntimos em Marseille, beijos nas calçadas de Paris, abraços na fazenda na Servia e jantares em Londres. Ela olhou para o tapete e a imagens de sapos apareceu. Sapos abrindo suas bocas e colocando as línguas para fora, tentando pegar as moscas. Jenny sentiu-se enojada.

Uma lagrima caiu em cima de umas das fotos e ela passou a mão na bochecha de Gibbs, limpando-a. _Não haverá nada fora do trabalho, não haverá nada fora do trabalho, não haverá nada fora do trabalho. La Grenouille, La Grenouille, La Grenouille. Vingança, vingança, vingança. _Jenny focou seus olhos úmidos e estreitos em um recorte de jornal que mostrava a foto de Rene Benoit sorrindo e ela apertou forte sua SIG.

"Por favor senhor Kort, agora você já pode se retirar." Jenny disse friamente ao homem da CIA, sentado a sua frente em seu escritório. Kort lhe deu um sorriso irônico, sem se levantar.

Sabendo que ela havia caído em sua armadilha, Kort resolvera tentar convencer-la novamente a deixar que a CIA lidasse com La Grenouille. Para eles, o NCIS, ou melhor, a diretora já havia ido longe demais, prejudicando sua operação Lodestone.

"Eu quero saber qual vai ser seu próximo passo, Chérie." Ele disse, aproximando mais sua cadeira da mesa, ficando a apenas alguns centímetros do rosto dela. Jenny tentava manter sua postura de diretora, mas não conseguia impedir o vermelho de raiva que tomava seu rosto. Ela então arqueou uma sobrancelha, passando a língua pelo lábio.

"Eu mesma vou cuidar de tudo Kort. Acabei fazendo de mim mesma uma boba de confiar em você. Uma vez sim, duas não." O rosto dele se fechou, seus olhos ficando escuros e ele bateu o punho da mesa, e se levantado, aproximando mais seu rosto do dela na mesma hora em que Gibbs invadia a sala da diretora.

"Mas o que?!" Gibbs exclamou, seus olhos ficando gelados enquanto olhava para o agente da CIA, há apenas alguns centímetros do rosto de Jenny.

"Jethro." Jenny disse, em um tom de aviso, mas Gibbs a ignorou, já avançando em direção ao Kort que o olhava com ar de deboche, e o pegou pelo colarinho, afastando-o e o empurrando em direção a parede com força.

"Seu desgraçado! Você quase matou um de meus agentes e ainda tem coragem de aparecer aqui na agencia?!" Kort o empurrou para longe, querendo avançar em Gibbs e Jenny se levantou apressada, e parando entro os dois, furiosa.

"O que vocês acham que estão fazendo?" Perguntou ela, seus olhos verdes faiscando. "Arranjando confusão dentro de uma agencia federal, da minha agencia!" Gibbs passou a mão pelo rosto e indo ate seu cabelo, tentando se conter, enquanto Kort ajeitava a camisa e se caminhava para a porta e dizia, antes de sair:

"Chérie."

A porta se fechou e Gibbs se virou para Jenny.

"O que ele estava fazendo aqui?"

"Agente Gibbs, minhas reuniões com outras agencias são apenas de meu interesse." Ela respondeu exasperada e Gibbs balançou a cabeça e lhe apontou um dedo.

"Mas parece que seus interesses são bem pessoais Jen." Jenny abriu a boca, chocada e Gibbs apenas a encarou, com aqueles olhos azuis e indecifráveis.

"O que?"

"Você e Kort em Paris. E três jantares marcados essa semana com Rene Benoit." Jenny ficou sem reação pela primeira vez. Como ele sabia de tudo isso? Ele deveria ter checado seus compromissos.

"Depois ao atentado ao DiNozzo, mandei o McGee rastrear Kort e parece que ele estava em Paris, na mesma noite que você Jen." E ele apontou para o pescoço dela. Jen fechou a distancia entre eles e lhe deu um tapa com toda a sua força, indignada, pegando Gibbs de surpresa. Ela deu um passo para trás, balançando a cabeça e o encarando, com o rosto duro. Gibbs levou a mão ao seu rosto, tocando de leve o local que estava ficando vermelho e olhando para ela de um jeito perigoso.

"Como você se atreve a insinuar uma coisa dessas? Você não tem o direito!" Gibbs riu sem humor e ela fez menção de lhe dar outro tapa, mas ele pegou sua mão no ato e a segurou com força.

"O que você queria que eu pensasse Jen? Você está tão obcecada com La Grenouille que está expulsando todos de sua vida!" Ele disse, quase gritando, sem soltar a mão dela.

Gibbs não sabia o que o irritava mais. A probabilidade de Jenny fazer algo que acabasse com sua carreira ou o fato de que ainda sentia algo por ela. Jenny sentia sua mão doer, mas não se soltou, seus olhos brilhavam em um misto de raiva e tristeza.

"Não aconteceu nada!" Ela gritou de volta. Ela sabia que a qualquer hora Cynthia poderia aparecer, preocupada com as vozes alteradas, mas ela não se importava. "De todas as pessoas, eu achei que você fosse entender o meu desejo de vingança!" Gibbs a olhou, ainda sem compreender e ela disse: "Pedro Hernandez."

"Você andou pesquisando?" Gibbs disse, soltando a mão dela, tentando ficar neutro, enquanto Jenny massageou sua mão. Gibbs segurou sua mão novamente, fazendo-a estremecer e querer se afastar, mas ele segurou com mais delicadeza, vendo os danos, antes de soltar-la.

"Não foi difícil descobrir. Ele matou sua família. Levou um tempo, mas você se vingou. La Grenouille matou meu pai Jethro e quero a minha vingança. Trabalhei seis anos para chegar aqui e vou até chegar a ele." Gibbs não disse nada, tentando não se abalar com a menção de sua família assassinada. Não gostava quando falavam delas. Jenny passou as mãos por seus olhos com violência, limpando as lagrimas antes que borrassem seu rímel.

"Por isso não haverá nada fora do trabalho. Porque a única coisa em que consigo pensar é em matar o La Grenouille." Gibbs a encarou por um longo tempo, antes de sair e bater a porta com força.

Aquela noite Jenny se arrumara para seu jantar com Rene Benoit em sua sala. Rene Benoit desconfiava de que alguém queria ver-lo morto e por isso, estava marcando reuniões com a diretora do NCIS para ver o que ela poderia fazer para sua proteção. Jenny desceu as escadas da agencia que estava quase vazia. Usava um vestido vermelho de alça e brincos de ouro. Seu time favorito já havia ido embora, mas ela viu que a lâmpada da mesa de Gibbs ainda estava acesa, embora suas coisas não estivessem lá.

Ela caminhou até ela, passando os dedos pela madeira, e sentando-se em sua cadeira e recostando-se nela. Ela podia sentir o cheiro de café, serragem e algo que era totalmente ele, ali. Olhando os arquivos e papéis que estavam ali, ela viu um post-it amarelo e o pegou, vendo sua letra: _Não faça nenhuma besteira. _Ela ficou olhando para o papel, sentindo algo derreter dentro dela. Não importava quantas vezes eles dissessem coisas horríveis, Gibbs sempre tentaria livrá-la de encrencas. Ele teve sua vingança com Hernandez e essa era sua vingança contra La Grenouille. Ela guardou o papel e forçou um sorriu ao ver René Benoit entrar no prédio acompanhado por seu segurança, em um smoking. Ele aproximou-se dela, ajudando-a a se levantar da cadeira e lhe beijando nas duas bochechas.

Naquela madrugada, Jenny estava parada dentro de seu carro, no caís, observando um iate iluminado há muitos metros de distancia, no mar e imaginou o corpo de René Benoit afundando nas águas geladas com um único tiro na cabeça, as pequenas ondas se formando ao redor.

Várias coisas passaram por sua cabeça. Jeanne sem um pai. Gibbs, ela e Rene Benoit em seu escritório há algumas noites discutindo. O bilhete de Gibbs. NCIS. A morte de seu próprio pai há vinte anos. René sorrindo, tentando convencer-la de que não o matara enquanto tentava beijar-lá. Não a convencera. A vida toda após a morte do Coronel Shepard, ela dizia a si mesma que ela o mataria e sua vingança havia chegado ao fim, mas não sabia dizer o que sentia, ao matar o homem. Ela encostou a cabeça no banco, passando a mãos pelos cabelos, observando o mar escuro pela janela do carro, por um bom tempo.

_... Se tudo que você disse tivesse se transformado em ouro,_

_Se tudo que você sonhou fosse novo,_

_Imagine o céu bem lá no alto_

_(Da cor do) azul do caribe_

**TBC**

**Bem dramático. Nunca vamos saber se no seriado se foi a Jen ou o Kort ou uma terceira pessoa que matou Rene Benoit. Adoro a Jen, mas nessa história, decidi que seria ela, vingando seu pai. Mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam, e até o próximo capítulo :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Azul do Caribe**

**Capítulo 4**

Gibbs estava em seu porão, trabalhando em seu barco, com um copo de café ao seu lado. As ultimas semanas haviam sido estressantes, com DiNozzo trabalhando disfarçado, as discussões com Jen e toda a coisa de La Grenouille. Pensar em Jen doía. Não tanto quanto pensar em Shannon e Kelly, mas ainda sim era doloroso porque ele ainda se importava com ela. Ela havia mudado desde que começara a caçar La Grenouille, mas não queria admitir que ele sentiu-se da mesma forma que ela quando Hernandez matara sua família, porque ele estava descontrolado.

Ele ouviu o barulho de pés caminho sob salto alto, descendo as escadas, mas ele não desviou a atenção do barco porque sabia quem era. Eram três da manhã. Gibbs apontou para o caneco de café na mesa e continuou a serrar a madeira. Ele ouviu os passos na direção que ele apontou, e durante um certo tempo, os únicos sons no porão era o barulho dele trabalhando na madeira e ela, bebendo o café.

Então ela depositou o copo ao lado e abraçou Gibbs por trás, enterrando sua cabeça em seu ombro, e tremendo de leve. Ele sabia que ela estava chorando e continuou o seu trabalho, sem afastar-la de suas costas, sentindo o calor do outro corpo colado ao seu. Após um tempo, Gibbs deixou seu material de lado e se virou para Jen, segurando-a pela cintura. Ela levantou a cabeça, as lagrimas secando em sua bochecha e o rímel borrado. Ela riu desanimada.

"Estou uma bagunça, não é?"

"Está descente, diretora." Gibbs fez um movimento com a cabeça, dando um pequeno sorriso enquanto subiu uma de suas mãos de sua cintura até seu rosto, passando o polegar debaixo de seus olhos, limpando a marca preta do rímel.

"Jethro eu fiz o que achava certo." Ela disse séria, quando ele afastou a mão.

"Regra 45 Jen. Limpe sua própria bagunça." Ela o encarou, mas ele a levou para um dos banquinhos que havia ali. Os dois sentaram-se e Gibbs reparou que ela usava um vestido vermelho e inconscientemente subiu sua mão até a coxa dela, onde estava a cicatriz do tiro, acariciando como havia feito há algumas semanas atrás. Jen fechou os olhos, encostando sua testa a dele, sua respiração acelerada. Os dedos de Gibbs eram delicados apesar dos calos que tinha de tanto trabalhar no barco. Ele desenhava um circulo com a ponta dos dedos ali e depois pousou sua mão ali, dando um leve aperto, fazendo Jenny abrir os olhos e encarar os seus, que estavam a milímetros de distancia. Ela passou as costas de sua mão na bochecha dele delicadamente e sorriu de forma tranqüila.

"Quando eu disse que não haveria nada fora do trabalho, eu especifiquei enquanto eu estivesse centrada no La Grenouille." Gibbs a fitou por um momento, sentindo a mão macia dela em seu rosto e seus lábios ficaram há milímetros do dela.

"Você sabe as coisas entre nós não vão ser fáceis."

"Eu sei."

"As conseqüências de La Grenouille, nosso temperamento e meu... Passado." Ele disse, avisando-a e esperando pela reação dela. Ela se aproximou mais e fechou a distancia, beijando-o de leve os lábios. Gibbs afastou-se seus lábios, ficando há alguns milímetros e sussurrando:

"Mas vamos estar juntos."

"Semper fi, não é?" Ela perguntou e então ele a beijou desta vez, com mais exigência e paixão, puxando-a para seu colo, suas pernas entre as coxas dela, uma mão segurando-a pela cintura enquanto a outra corria por seus cabelos, suas costas e ela apoiava suas mãos em seu peito. Quando se separaram, Gibbs a ajudou a se levantar do banquinho e a conduziu até seu barco, ensinando como a cerrar a madeira. Enquanto ele cortava os pedaços, ela dava o acabamento.

_...Eurus..._

_Afer ventus..._

_...Boreas_

_Zephryus..._

_...Africus..._

**Fim**


End file.
